User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 3: Goddess
Shade just stares at Roze. "I ... am not sure if we have met or not. Maybe I look like someone else, who knows" he says nonchalantly. Roze give him an inquisitive look and giggled. "Yes, maybe I have." she said. "Well, make yourself at home. Also, as a visitor, you need to come to the shrine and pay your respects." "Well then can you come pick me up and show me around in a little bit?", said the warlord with a nervous tone in his voice. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Actually ... that feeling may have been stomach pain, but at that point, who cares? He had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it out of Devera alive. "Are you ok, sir?" said Roze calmly and with a tone that only a woman can even get close to pulling off. Shade froze. What was he supposed to say? The truth? The fact that he tried to kill Roze and her friends just weeks before this? No. He couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone that he was the feared Demonis Warlord. Well, he could, but this soon after he tried to end them all just out of boredom? "Sir, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" uttered Roze with a different tone. "Um ... no, there is nothing wrong. Come to get me at noon." Shade then looked down at his bed with a blank stare. He just couldn't believe that everything he was trying to escape kept coming back. "Maybe ..." he thought, "maybe the shrine will help." At noon, Roze came back to the Bed and Breakfast to see Shade with his cloak on, standing out front on the porch. "Oh, you are ready. Good! Let's go." Roze said. Shade stood up and motioned for her to guide him. Somehow he felt comfortable with her ... now. Back on Indelatra, he had used her as a pawn to attack the other Sky Raiders. He kept her as a maid until she saw them and broke free of his control. Maybe he could start a new life with her as a close friend ... or maybe even more. Arriving at the shrine took forever. Roze found that she had to show Shade very last bit of the town before he was allowed in the shrine. Maybe this was tradition. Who knows, but Shade was not overly pleased with the amount of time it took to get there. "And this, Shade, is our humble shrine. It is devoted to our goddess of Light and Kindness." Roze said joyfully, just as a little girl would when she felt she knew everything about a subject. "I see. Who is this goddess?" Shade said uncomfortably. Roze paused. "You will see." When they walked into the Shrine, Shade stopped dead in his tracks. "This is her. The Goddess of Light and Kindness." Roze said. "Isn't she beautiful?" Category:Blog posts